


Tales from the Imagination

by Zylo



Series: Tales AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, sympathetic deceit, the gang's all here, the main ones anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: Stories set in the Tales AU.





	1. Andy vs. the Dragon Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Update 3/22/19:
> 
> A lot of previous lore was established over on 5am-the-foxing-hour's tumblr by a bunch of anons.
> 
> Some of these prompt fills will contain a mix of said lore and post-Chaos lore established over in the Insanity AU.
> 
> Prompts that inspired this chapter:
> 
> https://5am-the-foxing-hour.tumblr.com/post/173489267626/andy-captured-by-an-enemy-from-the-imagination
> 
> https://5am-the-foxing-hour.tumblr.com/post/174418206421/imagine-if-andy-got-captured-by-one-of-the-dragon

" _WHERE ARE THEY?!_ "

  
Andy rolled his eyes at the Dragon Witch despite his current predicament. He was chained to a wall, having been captured by the witch earlier. Sure, he was bleeding from some of his wounds and the back of his left shoulder hurt like hell but still, that was a pretty stupid question in his opinion. "You seriously expect me to just up and tell you where my family is?"

  
The Dragon Witch stopped her angry pacing and looked at Andy, her eyes narrowing in annoyance. Marching over, she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "You're a handsome guy. Don't make this worse for yourself."

  
"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or horrified," Andy deadpanned. That remark earned him a hard slap to the face as the Dragon Witch stormed out of the room. "...Psychotic bitch."

  
" _Well?_ "

  
" _Seriously_?" Andy raised an eye brow at the Dragon Witch. It had been several hours since he had been captured and the witch was still trying to get him to talk. To be honest, if his legs weren't chained now as well, he had half a mind to try kicking her again. He then snickered at the thought; the witch's reaction to being kicked in the shins was amusing.

  
However, said witch clearly disagreed, if her glare was anything to go by. " _What_ is so funny?"

  
"Ah nothing, just the thought of how easy it is to rile you up," Andy responded with a smirk. He swore he could see a blood vessel in her head start to twitch.

  
Blowing smoke out of her nose, the witch growled, "I'm starting to see why you were made the leader of your little group. What was it again? The Troublemakers?"

  
"Oh look, you actually know something," was the reply she got. "Here I thought you were just _blowing smoke_...yeesh, I think Patton's starting to rub off on me."

  
Several more hours came and went. By this point, Andy's wounds had stopped bleeding and now he was just getting bored of ticking off the Dragon Witch. "Hmm...I wonder what everyone else is up to? Whatever it is, it's probably more entertaining than this." Andy looked around at the room he was stuck in. "Man, there's gotta be something that can get rid of these chains..."

  
Suddenly, a loud screech from the Dragon Witch rang throughout her stronghold. In the distance, Andy could hear someone yelling about how the Dragon Witch would " _pay for thy villainy_ ". In response, he merely shook his head, "Damn Roman and his over-dramaticness."

  
"It may be a bit excessive but I personally find it charming."

  
Andy looked up and saw Pryce standing in the doorway, a key in one hand and his sword in another. "Birds of a feather and all that," he remarked. "What took you guys so long anyway?"

  
Pryce spoke as he freed Andy, "It's actually harder than it looks to track down the Dragon Witch. Usually it's the other way around. Now then, are you alright?"

  
Andy merely smirked, "You should probably be asking the Wicked Witch that."

  
Pryce merely blinked and tilted his head, "Huh?"

  
A snicker. "She should have chained my legs from the get-go."

  
Realization dawned on Pryce's face, "You _didn't_."

  
"Try to kick her in the shins and watch how fast she freaks," Andy replied, causing Pryce to laugh.

  
"Brilliant."

  
"Come on, let's get out of here. I'm tired of hearing her voice."


	2. Horror Hang Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy hangs out with some old friends of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this: https://5am-the-foxing-hour.tumblr.com/post/174247178421/there-are-some-times-where-andy-doesnt

It was no secret that movies nights among the sides and the figments consisted of family movies; primarily Disney with the occasional Dreamworks thrown in. This was all well and fine with Andy but sometimes he just needed something less...cheerful. Seeing as the rest of the family didn't particularly like the horror genre, trying to suggest anything like it at movie night was a pointless endeavor. So, what's a guy who grew up in the literal horror-filled part of the Imagination supposed to do? Visit some old friends of his and have their own version of fun.

  
Looking at the place, he noted that October and September did one hell of a job organizing the horror area of the Imagination into its own kingdom. ' _Kind of reminds me of Halloween Town_ ,' he thought as two of the royal guards led him into the newly built castle. Soon enough, he was reunited with the two.

  
"Nice, you made it," October said, while September dismissed the guards.

  
"Course I did, Octo," Andy replied, a smirk crossing his face. "So how's being kings treating you guys?"

  
"It's harder than it looks," September answered, walking over and putting his arms around the shoulders of both of them. "Tonight is gonna be a nice break for us."

  
October snickered, "Yeah, nothing like being scared to death by movies and video games."

  
September stuck his tongue out at October while Andy grinned, "That's rich coming from the self-proclaimed " _King of Halloween_ " himself."

* * *

  
In a private room, that looked more like a living room rather than anything important, two of the three were relaxing with snacks and drinks on the coffee table in front of them. October looked over at September and Andy, "I've got _Return of the Living Dead_ , _Final Destination 3_ , and _Paranormal Activity_ lined up before we take a video game break. What one do you guys want to watch first?"

  
Andy looked at September, "What's your choice, Sept?"

  
September shrugged, smiling a bit, "You're the guest here, Andrew, you choose."

  
"Bring on the zombies then!" Andy yelled, smirking as October agreed with a " _hell yeah_ ".

  
September laughed as October and Andy were goofing off, both of them jamming as _Partytime_ came on in the movie. October was singing along with the song at the top of his lungs while Andy was rocking out on air guitar. "You guys are such dorks!"

  
"Takes one to know one!" October shouted, ruffling September's hair quickly before going back to singing.

* * *

  
"Oooh, got killed again," October said as he took the controller from September.

  
"The game is cheating," September muttered, pouting a bit.

  
"Just because you suck at _Doom 3_ doesn't mean the game is cheating," Andy replied, getting an eye roll from his friend in response.

  
"I'd like to see you do better," September snarked at him.

  
Andy merely smirked, "I will as soon as October dies."

  
October glanced over at Andy before focusing back on the TV, "How dare you lack faith in my skills."

  
After several hours of movies and games, the three were starting to finally feel tired. Laying back against the couch, Andy checked his phone. "What time you got?" October whispered, September already sleeping soundly against him.

  
"Midnight," Andy whispered back.

  
"Shit, already? Alright, I'm going to put Sept to bed," October got up carefully, picking the sleeping figment up. "You sure you're alright with sleeping on the couch?"

  
Andy waved him off, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Night, Octo."

  
October nodded, "Try not to have any nightmares," he added, snickering quietly at the look Andy gave him.

  
As Andy lied down on the couch, he started to drift off. ' _Definitely need to do this again sometime_.'


	3. Chaos: D2 Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small drabble-ish epilogue taking place after Chaos.

Thomas looked around and grinned; instead of the abandoned office building, he was now back home. Sitting down on the couch, he finally had a chance to relax. "I never thought I'd be so happy to be home for once." Still, there was a small nagging feeling that bugged him.

  
During the previous adventure in the other dimension, despite all the initial confusion and misunderstandings, he and the others had befriended their doppelgangers. After working together to take down a demonic dragon, it was kind of impossible not to. Which brought him to this nagging feeling in the first place.

  
"We'll never see them again..." he muttered to himself. Pulling out his phone, he decided to see what he missed in his absence. It was then he noticed that there was a new document on his home screen that simply said 'read this'. "...I swear, this better not be the start to some kind of horror movie..."

  
It took him a minute to take in what it said. When he did, he broke out into a grin, "No way, no way!"

  
_D2 Thomas,_

  
_Although you must return to your own dimension, it doesn't have to mean goodbye forever. Below this message are instructions - instructions on how to open the same kind of inter-dimensional portal that took you and the others home._

  
_Take care of yourself and see you around sometime._

  
_-Gunther (and Dax)_

  
Thomas's grin grew wider as he read the instructions. "I need to show this to the others!" With that, he focused on retreating into his mind, excited to tell the others the good news.


	4. Zombies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this: https://5am-the-foxing-hour.tumblr.com/post/176490953046/andy-going-over-all-the-ways-to-kill-a-zombie

"Hey...Andy?"

  
Andy paused the movie he was watching and looked over. Virgil was standing in the doorway of his bedroom, the side glancing uneasily at the horror posters hanging on the wall from time to time. "Yeah, what's up?" He motioned for Virgil to come into the room and, albeit reluctantly, he did.

  
Virgil sat down on the nearby computer chair and seemed to be fidgeting a bit. "Um...This is probably going to be a weird question..."

  
"I'm not exactly the definition of " _normal_ " so shoot," Andy replied, leaning back against his bed's headboard.

  
Virgil sighed, "Okay, okay. Zombies are killable right?"

  
Andy blinked, "What?"

  
"Dee and I got to discussing whether zombies can be killed or not," Virgil said, shaking his head. "He saw a movie while half-asleep and some guys hit a zombie in the head with a pick axe or something? He said they were yelling about hitting the brain and how it didn't work."

  
In response, Andy grinned, "I know what movie that is. _The Return of the Living Dead;_ it's a cult classic among horror movies!"

  
"...I'll take your word for it," Virgil muttered. "So - the question?"

  
"Ah yeah, that," Andy said. "Yeah, zombies can be killed but it depends on the type of zombie."

  
Virgil looked at the figment, confusion on his face, " _Type_? I thought all zombies were just dead people brought back to life."

  
"I'm saying this right now, Virge - if you don't tell me to stop this instant, I will pull a Logan and ramble on and on," Andy warned.

  
The side took a moment to think about it before nodding his head, "You know what? You got my interest, go for it."

  
"Alright, since this was brought up by The Return of the Living Dead, I'll go over those zombies first," Andy began. "The zombies in the first three of the movies are caused by a chemical gas called _2-4-5 Trioxin_ ; it's powerful enough that it can bring back mere pieces of flesh. Split animals meant for science? Spray some Trioxin on it and it's a zombie."

  
Virgil looked a bit pale at that, "That's...disturbing."

  
"You want me to stop? Cause I will if you're uncomfortable," Andy stated, looking at him concerned.

  
Despite this, Virgil shook his head, "I think I'm fine for now. Continue?"

  
"...Alright, if you're sure, Virge. Back to the Trioxin zombies - in the first movie, they can only be killed with literal nukes. Of course, this just causes Trioxin to be released into the air and contaminate rainclouds, creating an endless cycle of destruction," Andy continued. "However, in the second movie, it's discovered that the zombies can be killed by high volts of electricity. The third movie doesn't bring this up and instead resorts to a contained fire so no chance of more Trioxin clouds."

  
"...You really know a lot about this stuff, don't you?" Virgil asked.

  
Andy raised an eyebrow and grinned, "I grew up in the horror part of the Imagination. A passion for the genre comes with the territory."

  
Virgil grinned slightly as well, "Yeah, I suppose that makes sense. Out of genuine curiosity now, how many of those movies are there?"

  
"The Return series? There's five of them," Andy replied. "Us fans don't like to talk about the fourth and fifth ones though."

  
"They're bad, I take it?" Virgil asked.

  
"Cheap made for tv crap," Andy muttered. "Don't bother with them."

  
The side merely shook his head, "Wasn't planning on it."

  
Needless to say, the movie that Andy was watching was put on hold for the remainder of the night.


	5. Chitchat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but not quite short enough to be labeled a drabble. Set after the final chapter of The Darkness in the Insanity AU.

Thomas sighed as he shut off the communicator; it had taken a few hours but his D3 counterpart recounted everything that happened since they last spoke. That just left the story of whatever it was that his D1 counterpart got up to.

  
" _We're still working on some stuff but everything's okay now. We'll fill you guys in once we're done._ "

  
Laying back in bed, Thomas stared up at the ceiling, curiosity eating at him. "I'm beginning to think that we're the lucky ones," he said aloud to himself, sounding somewhat amused. "The only time we have to deal with anything remotely dangerous is when we get dragged into things by them."

  
"Speak for yourself," Virgil said, appearing in the room with him, crouched on the desk chair. "Do you have _any idea_ how many times Roman and Pryce have come back looking like hell from their " _quests_ "?"

  
"...No and I _don't_ think I want to," Thomas replied, looking over at the anxious side. "Hey, random question - do you _ever_ sit in a chair _normally_?"

  
"Do _you_?" Virgil shot back, raising an eyebrow at his host.

  
"Yeah," Thomas responded, a confused look on his face.

  
"Then there's your answer," Virgil snarked.

  
A comfortable silence fell upon the two following that exchange. After a while, Thomas began to drift off before Virgil's voice snapped him out of it. "I never thought I'd see the day."

  
Thomas blinked and looked at him, "What day?"

  
"The day that you'd feel comfortable enough around _me_ of all people to fall asleep so easily," Virgil said with a shrug.

  
"Oh yeah? Well I never thought I'd see the day _you_ would get sentimental on me," Thomas answered with a grin.

  
In response Virgil merely rolled his eyes at Thomas, "Don't push it."

  
"Noted," Thomas replied with a short chuckle.

  
"...Anyway, I think the others have finally calmed down so...I'm gonna head back to the Mind Palace," Virgil said. As he gave off his trademark salute, Thomas nodded his head in acknowledgement before settling back down to sleep.

  
"See ya later, Virge."


End file.
